One like no other
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: Percy jackson only has school. His friends are his family. Will a new school year change his life? What about that blond girl with grey eyes?
1. Chapter 1

One like no other

Percy POV

Nine years and three months. The days drag on and on, but I always seem to have a smile. Sorry let me introduce myself. I am Percy Jackson and I'm 12 years old. My mother is Sally Jackson and my father left us when I was a baby. My mom remarried a man named Gabe Ugliano, who is the biggest jerk I've ever known, but people don't understand what I actually mean. Anyway I'm done with my introduction so lets move on. It's Monday and I wake up early, just to get to school. I pull on my clothes and quietly go down the hall across the living area, where Gabe slept and out the front door. I head out of my apartment building and down the street towards my school. It's my first year of middle school and I'm slightly nervous.

Walking down the path, I finally reach the building of torture and relief. (I mean relief for me) I walk towards the welcoming big blue doors and when I get inside I see many students already here. They are getting schedules, books, lockers, and socializing with friends. I smile slightly and walk over to the table with the schedules. The lady at the table smiles at me.

"Name please."

"Perseus Jackson"

"Oh, here you are, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." She smiles and I turn away. Taking a glance at my schedule, I find my locker number and I head towards locker number 73.

The long hall way was filled with locker and so many doorways,I start to get overwhelmed. Finally when I reach the end of the hall I find my locker, and standing right next to it was a girl. Her curly blond hair was in a ponytail and pieces of fallen hair were pushed behind her ear. She is tall and admittedly pretty with her back against the lockers her focus on the books in hers arms, as I approach some more she looks up at me with her most startling feature. Her eyes are a stormy grey, they are squinting slightly as though she were trying to figure me out, then she turns back to her book.

Shaking my thoughts away, I walk the rest of my way to my locker and open it up. I pull of my backpack and put it in my locker and grab the things I would need for first hour. Shutting my locker, I turn around and find the grey eyes staring straight at me.

"Geesh, you scared me." I jump, putting a hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I just…anyway I'm Annabeth." She extends her hand to me. I jump back only slightly before slowly grabbing her hand to return her shake, but with my reaction she seems to look more interested in me as though I'm a puzzle.

"Hello, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." I force a smile, even though she intimidates me.

"Well Percy, what's your schedule?" She says trying to peek over to see it, but I pull away.

"It's non of your business." Once it leaves my mouth I realize I had hurt her. She was just trying to be nice, I guess. "Sorry. I'm not used to people caring about me. Thanks and here you can look at it." I hand it over to her and she grabs it slightly unsure. "I'm sorry. I don't get friends, so I am not used to something like that."

"Really, I would have guessed you would have friends, I mean you are soo….never mind." She blushes then smiles, "I don't have many friends here at school only a few, but they go to my summer camp, I do have a ton of friends there. Maybe you could come." She rushes over her words.

"Are you saying you want to be friends?" I ask genuinely confused.

"Is your brain made of seaweed. Yes, seaweed brain, I want to be your friend and my other friends can be your friends too. " She put a hand on my arm and pushes me slightly and I flinch upon her touch. She suddenly looks worried. "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yep I' fine. Thanks and seaweed brain, that was smooth, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl that's the best you can do, anyway we have most of our classes together, so do you want to go to first hour?" I nod and we head to our first class of the year.

I follow her through the door of our homeroom and into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry for not updating. I have had lots to do. Her is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer- sadly I am not the genius creator of Percy Jackson._

Annabeth POV

I walk down the hall to my locker and I spot someone. A boy he looked lost, but then he shakes his head and starts for the direction I am heading. Then he stops at locker 73. Well I guess this is my new locker neighbor. I take a breath and walk up to him.

Percy POV

The door opens and in comes Annabeth and I. Her head is held high, which is opposite of what mine is. My head hangs low and I turn and head towards the back of the room and Annabeth went the opposite direction.

I take a seat next to a boy with curly, brown hair and the start of a beard. He wore converse, jeans, a green cap, and an orange shirt. I smile at him just to be polite and turn away.

I look back up front and notice Annabeth staring at me. I wave at her shyly and she motions for me to come sit next to her. I shake my head, but she rolls her eyes and gets up. She heads my way, a mischievous smile on her face.

" I told you to come over and sit with me." She stops in front of my desk, crossing her arms.

"I said no." I smile smugly, but that was a mistake. She grabs ahold of my arms and yanks me out of the chair I sit in. A chuckle comes from the boy next to me and I turn, glaring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"Nothing, just that your getting beat bya girl." I roll my eyes and then I hear Annabeth give out a frusturated sigh.

"And what is wrong with girls beating guys?" She says.

"Uggghhh."

"That's what I thought." Then Annabeth returns her focus to me.

"What do you want?"

"You are sitting next to me." Then she pulls me behind her to the desk she originally sat in. Pushing me into the chair and taking her spot next to me, she turns and smiles. "So what do you say about being friends?"

"Looks like I don't have an option, unless I want to lose an arm." She chuckles and smiles widely at me, then the teacher walks in and I lose her attention. What is it about this girl. Her blond hair or shocking grey eyes? No, but I do love them. Is it her smile, laugh, personality? No, she is more. She is willing to be MY friend. This hasn't happened before and I am happy for it. Most people won't make friends with a shy, sad kid like me, so this is refreshing and ya she is beautiful, funny, and has a pure heart for what I can tell.

Annabeth Pov

I don't know what it is about this boy, but I really like him. He has the most beautiful sea green eyes and a brilliant smile, but he is also hiding something. He has this sadness to him like he doesn't have many friends and he doesn't feel safe. He hides it well, but I can tell he has a secret and I, Annabeth Chase, will find out what. I want to find out more about this Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

_I love you guys so much. It's great to hear from you and if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this story. Seriously I was going to give up, but you guys stopped me. Hey if you have anything to tell me please do. I want to know your opinions good or bad. Please review._

Annabeth POV

I can't believe how fast today was going, usually it goes slow, but Percy makes this fun. He is so funny and sarcastic. He has opened up a little more and he doesn't seem as shy around me anymore. Actually someone ran into me and he told the guy to watch where he was going and asked me if I was ok. He has been in all my classes so far, but it's only lunchtime. I walk down the hall, Percy at my side. At lunch I plan to introduce Percy to my other friends, he has kind of already met Grover the one I yelled at in homeroom. I'm actually nervous for Percy to meet a certain blue eyed girl. Her electric personality and his calm, but possible raging personality could cause a storm wen the two meet.

Percy is just a few feet in front of me and he sops with the large blue doors in front of him. He pulls open a door and holds it open for me, like a gentlemen. I smile at him as I pass by and he smirks back. Instantly the noise level picks up and I sort of regret going through the doorway. Soon I get used to the invasion and spot the table my friends are sitting at and I feel a warm hand on my back, rubbing my back. I take a breath and start towards the table. What is going to happen?

Percy's POV

Once we get into the cafeteria, I see Annabeth tense up. I walk up to her. Why is she so worried looking? She is sitting with me and we have been together all day, then I notice where she is looking. The boy from homeroom, a dark spiky haired girl, blond boy with a scar, another blond, a dark skinned girl with curly hair, an Asian, A Latino, and a brunette, all sit at a table. I assume these are her friends. Without thinking I try to reassure her that we would get along, I put my hand on her back and start to rub. She seems to relax, but then she starts to move forward. I feel a little hole appear out of nowhere. Why am I sad that she walked away? I mean she is only a friend and will only be a friend, right? We can't be more? I shake my head and follow behind her, but along the way I get a few glares from the boys around. Why would boys be glaring at me? I am no threat. Finally I reach the table, but I can still feel all those hateful eyes on me.

I look at the table and everyone there seems to go quiet and their faces grow grim, except the curly haired Latino kid. He has this crazy smile on his face, but that didn't matter, with everyone looking at me like I was foreign, I start to close up. I bring my head down and wrap my arms around me.

"Come on guys, stop messing with the poor guy." The Latino speaks up and then the table bursts into laughter. I look up and see everyone smiling at me and I slowly start to relax. "I'm Leo. Sorry about that, but we felt it would be funny to pretend not to want you, but honestly I thought it was mean."

"Leo it was your idea." The brunette yells at him. The blond next to her laughs as he puts his arm around the brunette. "Anyway I'm Piper and this is Jason." She points to herself and then the blond with his arm around her. I smile at the sight of them and then an image of Annabeth and I sitting together like that flashes through my mind. Wait how could I think that way I am friends with her and I just met her.

"Hi I'm Hazel and this is Frank." The frizzy haired girl with dark skin speaks up and she points to the Asian who was apparently Frank. Ok so I know Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel, but who was the blond with the scar and the girl with the spiky black hair.

"This is Thalia ans Luke." Annabeth speaks up seeing how tense things were getting.

"So new kid. I guess you managed to meet the coolest, sweetest girl in school."

"Luke shut up don't make him uncomfortable." Annabeth glares at him, but she has a small smile on her face. Wait does she like him? Is Annabeth Chase dating this guy?

"Anyway, what's the kids name?" Why does he keep calling me kid?

"Guys this is Percy."

"Percy?" Thalia stares at me. "Is your full name Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes." Her eyes fill upp with tears and she jumps up and runs over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it! I thought…

_hey guys sorry for the cliffy, but the only way to get people to talk is to end it this way, so what do you think Thalia is going to say. How does Thalia know Percy, but Percy doesn't know Thalia? And what about Luke? Do you think he is important to Percy and Annabeth's future? Why doe Percy get glares form all the boys as well? Review guy. Pretty Please, like I said I love to hear from you guys._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson sadly . _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. I am so sorry. First I had family over. Then my computer crashed. Next I went on a family summer two week vacation. Then I had some babysitting and house caring to do. So ya I have not had time to post and I am so sorry for it. I promise to post more regularly now that the issues are through. _

Thalia's POV

"Oh my gods. Percy it's really you. I can't believe it. You are here and oh my gods. We have to tell Poseidon! He will be thrilled his son is back."

"Wait what? My dad is ugh. My stepdad is Gabe and what are you talking about? How do you know me?"

"Perseus Jackson, you are my cousin. Your father is Poseidon and your mother is Sally Jackson. You were born two years after me and my brother Jason is a year younger than you. You were taken away from Poseidon when your mom found out about our special family. She didn't want you to be part of it and so you were gone."

"Wait hold on! You say that I am YOUR cousin and that I have a different father and what do you mean your family is SPECIAL?"

"We are all special, you are special Percy. Your mother didn't want you to meet the family's fate, but you can't escape it. Believe me I have tried. Anyway you are here. It is amazing to see you." The tears fled my eyes as I grab my cousin and hug him. I feel him stiffen under my touch, but I don't care.

Percy's POV

I stand there wrapped in the arms of a girl I have never met before. I look around the lunch room and I see people are watching this little scene play out. I blush and turn away. Finally Thalia pulls away. I look down and see that she is a good few inches shorter than me.

"So you are my cousin. I have this other family I don't know about and I am just supposed to be ok with it."

"Yep pretty much." Thalia smiles and I shrug.

"Ok." I turn and look at Annabeth and she raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

"I don't know." Leo pipes up. "You're not some crazy psychopath right?"

"Not that I know of." I smile and Leo nods.

"Then come sit down." I sit and Annabeth sits right next to me.

"So how have your classes been today?" Annabeth places her elbows on the table and folds her hands together. She places her head on the back of her hands.

"Just thrilling." Both Luke and Thalia say at the same time.

"Our classes were fine." Piper and Jason look at each other and then to Annabeth.

"Mine were so much fun. In science I almost set the table on fire. I also vaporized my math book, on accident of course." Annabeth's eyes widen and stares at Leo.

"Leo!"

"What?"

"I can't believe its your first day and you have already destroyed something." Piper rolls her eyes and I laugh. Leo frowns and looks down at his hands.

"Leo there is no shame in destroying a math book. Believe me I have done worse." I look at him and he looks up at me a wide grin on his face.

"What did you do?"

"Lets just say. Demolishing a math book is the least of any teachers worries. Plus teachers always want new books, so inside they thank you." Leo laughs and I laugh back. I am really enjoying these new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_So it has been more than two months since I have posted and I feel real bad, so here is another chapter. Also I have had no motivation to write this story, so if you could help me that would be great, just leave a review on the story, because your reviews make me happy and realize that people are reading this. Also want to let you know I am forcing myself to write every weekend and so you should get an update at least once a week. Thank you and please review._

Percy's POV

Days pass and they seem to get better and better. I have been friends with Annabeth for about month now and it is amazing. Annabeth and I walk together to class. It was great to have most of my classes with her. She is so funny, amazing and sarcastic. I love the way she laughs as well. Whenever I crack a stupid joke she throws here head back laughing a perfect but quiet laugh. Her face was sweet, but also serious and her blond curls fall around her shoulders. Her eyes are her best feature. They are like storm clouds and they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I have to admit Annabeth was beautiful and I have only known her half a day now.

Annabeth's POV

I continue to think of what Percy was talking about earlier. He really doesn't talk much about his past. I wonder what is up. Deciding that now is not the best time for we are just starting to become friends and I didn't want to seem pushy. I glance at Percy who was standing on my right and I smile. His black hair was messy, but it was cute. His smile was more of a smirk and it could take any girls breath away. His green eyes were shocking and were now my favorite color. I have never seen such a beautiful color. I look away not wanting to get caught staring also we were close to our class.

Sighing, I step into the room first with Percy close behind. I walk straight to the desk in the front row, but I realize Percy isn't following me. I glance at him and gesture for him to come, but he shook his head. I nod and walk over to him.

"What's wrong?" I place my hands on my hips, glaring up at him.

"I... teachers don't like me, so I try to avoid them and so I always sit in the back."

"Oh." Why is he so shy and nervous? What is wrong with him? I smile at Percy and take his hand. "Then I guess we will sit in the back."I pull him along and together we sit in the desks in the back corner.

"Annabeth, why do you do this? We hardly know each other and so far you are the nicest person I have ever met." I raise my eyebrows, shocked. I am not that nice. Has Percy had a harder life than I realize? I mean I know he has something going on by the way he flinched at my touch, but I can't tell why.

"Do people need a reason to be someone's friend?"

"For most not, but for me yes."

"Why would you say that?" I frown.

"I mean look at me. I am a loser, unattractive, not very intelligent, and not to mention shy."

"I see nothing wrong; you have seen the people I hang out with."

"At least they are funny and cool."

"Percy you are probably one of the funniest people I know. Sure you are shy at first, but once you open up you are amazing. You are super witty and as far as I know you are smart. No way you're a loser. Why would you think that?"

"I have heard it." My jaw drops. Who would think this guy was unattractive and dumb?

"Well you shouldn't believe what those people have said, believe you aren't anything."He nods and then a grin appears.

"Hey you never said anything about the unattractiveness." My eyes widen and I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Oh gods what am I going to do.

Percy's POV

I can't help but think of what Annabeth told me. Then a wicked thought hits.

"Hey you never said anything about my attractiveness." Immediately Annabeth starts to blush. She was so adorable.

"Uhh. Didn't I just say none of the things they say are true?"

"Ya, but you managed to pick ever other thing and tell me what you thought."

"Wow, you might have changed my mind about being your friend." I pout and then I see Annabeth gasp. Why is she gasping?

"Fine Percy, you are a very good looking guy. I don't know how you or other people don't see it" She crosses her arms and her cheeks are now bright red, but what she says makes my insides flutter. Even though we barely know each other, hearing this from her makes my day.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey sorry I just realized it has been almost three weeks and I promised every weekend. I am terrible and I will try I promise, I just need someone to remind me. Anyway enough blabbing here is the next chapter to one like no other; also I have decided to skip ahead a few months, because I didn't want to write that. Thanks. Please review._

Thanksgiving time

Percy's POV

Thanksgiving has always been my least favorite time of the year. I have nothing to be thankful for, except my mom. I usually don't have friends and I move schools so much that I can't have one to love. I am not excited for Thanksgiving. I sit at lunch and everyone is talking about their family plans.

"Jason and I are going to see our mother."Thalia shares with the table. "I am so not excited to see her again."

"Well at least she didn't try to disown you." Thalia and Jason's mom is an alcoholic and for some reason she didn't like that Jason looked different then everyone else and tried to leave him at the park. Pretty soon after the park incident their father left taking Thalia and Jason with him.

"That is true, but I see where she is coming from you are slightly funny looking."

"Hey!" Jason glares at her and she laughs.

"I'm kidding."

"You better be I mean Jason is probably the best looking guy here besides me." Leo says through his nacho cheese filled mouth, yep super attractive. Everyone laughs at Leo's comment.

"Sure Leo, we all know who the real looker is and it's not me if that's what you are all thinking." Piper points out.

"I hope you're talking about me Piper, because if you aren't I might get a little worried about you leaving me for this supposedly handsome guy."

"You are dashing, but no it's not you and don't worry I won't leave, plus I already thinks he is taken."

"Who are we talking about?" I ask and Piper laughs.

"Wow, can't even tell when someone is talking about him." Realization strikes and my cheeks start to warm up. I am not attractive, as far as I know I am just me.

"Wait, but you said I was taken, by whom?"

"Oh gods, Piper I am going to kill you. Annabeth jumps up from the seat next to me and races over to where Piper sits, but Piper was already up and running. They both race out of the cafeteria.

"You guys thought Annabeth liked me?"

"Wow your brain is really filled with kelp. You two are practically inseparable, and I know for a fact that Annabeth doesn't do that." Thalia points at me. "You really need to open your eyes up."

With that Annabeth and Piper mach back to the table. Piper's hair was a mess and she had a slight limp.

"What did you do?" Jason raises his eyebrows at Annabeth, as he wraps his arm around Pipers waist to support her.

"I just talked her; I didn't know she was so fragile." Annabeth shrugs and sits back down. Anyway before we started talking about who you all think is cute and all that we were talking about Thanksgiving, so let's go back to that."

"What are you doing Luke?"

"My family is staying home and watching football. Nothing special."

"Oh what about you Piper?"

"Dad and I are going to Florida, surfing."

"Ahh, I want to come." Leo shouts. "I have to help my dad with some building project."

"Good for you Leo." Piper replies back sarcastically.

"What are you doing Percy?" My stomach suddenly gets queasy; I have been dreading this question all lunch.

"Umm…" My face turns bright red. "My family doesn't really do Thanksgiving."

"What!?"

"Thalia calm down." Annabeth glares at her and then turns back to me with a little smile on her face. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Not really."

"Ok, then why?"

"My mom is never home and my stepdad has poker games, pretty much I am left to fend for myself." I was going to add if lucky at the end but decided it was better not to.

"Percy that is terrible."

"It's ok, I have never really liked Thanksgiving anyway."

"Well this year that is going to change. This year you are going to experience a real Thanksgiving."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy I am inviting you to Thanksgiving." A fork drops and I saw that Thalia had dropped it (probably on purpose) and stared at Annabeth.

"What, no you don't have to do that."

"But I want to and I am so you can't stop me. I expect to see you there." Annabeth's stormy grey eyes seem to bore into mine and finally I give in and agree. Annabeth smiles and the bell rings, about time.

_Sorry about not posting in a while, but here it is. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be Thanksgiving, what do you think will happen. Please review. Thank you and I love all you guys who actually take the time to read my story._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey so normally I wouldn't update till this weekend, but I have a lot of free time and people continue to beg me to write the next chapter, so here it is Thanksgiving Day. I hope you enjoy. Read and review._

Annabeth's POV

"Hurry up. He will be here any minute."

"Annabeth! Don't yell at your mother."

"She is not my mom." I mumble and walk away, heading up the stairs to my room to get ready. I can't believe Percy is coming over. I just hope nothing goes wrong, especially with my brothers. I step into my bathroom and look in the mirror. The face staring back at me looked tired and unappealing. My hair is a tangled mess, as well as my clothes and face is coated in various types of food. Shaking my head, I pull off my clothes and pull on the short blue dress Naomi had pulled out for me. Quickly I rinse my hair and then brush it out. Once it looked decent I pull it back into a high ponytail. Man I feel so girly. I glance one last time at the mirror and decided I was presentable, know all I had to do was wait for Percy to arrive.

Percy's POV

My body trembles. What if they don't like me? What if I don't have the proper manners they expect? I stand on her doorstep not sure if I really want to do this. Finally I knock. Five seconds… ten seconds…twenty…

"Percy!" I look up at who opened the door and immediately was taken by surprise. The blonde that stood before me looked nothing like the one from school. Her dress is beautiful, a royal blue about knee length, Her hair was held high in a ponytail, but most shocking of all was the silver that surrounded her eyes. It really brought out her grey eyes and it made me love them more. Annabeth is the prettiest girl I have ever seen, she was already beautiful, but this was something else, she is gorgeous.

"Umm… hi." Gods I am stupid.

"Hello seaweed brain." Annabeth smirks and wraps her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I hug her back and she whispers in my ear. "I am glad you made."

"Annabeth stop hugging your boyfriend, it's gross." Annabeth rolls her eyes and turns around to face the beaming faces of two little boys.

"Bobby and Matthew, I told you we are not dating. Now if you make me tell you again, you will regret ever having a mouth." The boys eyes widen, but then they laugh and jump into Annabeth's arms. She turns around with a smile on her face, carrying both the boys. "Percy these are my delightful little brothers Bobby and Matthew. They are slightly annoying, but I love them."

"I want to meet him." Annabeth nods and puts them both down. They run over to me and grab my legs, hugging them tight.

"You'll get used to that." I nod and Annabeth laughs. "You look like you're about to die."

"I feel it." Concern seems to flash through her face, but it quickly disappears.

"Boys let go, plus I think dad and Naomi want to meet him."

"Naomi?"

"My step mom."

"Oh." Annabeth shrugs and grabs my hand, pulling me inside the house.

"Naomi!" Annabeth yells once we step inside.

"In the kitchen where you left me." Annabeth's face turns bright red and she turns away from me, walking down a hallway that lays to my right.

"Hey Naomi, this is Percy." I look at the women and immediately felt intimidated. She is tall and skinny, but that's not what made her terrifying, it was her serious demeanor.

"Pleasure to meet you Percy." Naomi smiles and holds out her hand. I shake her hand and smile.

"It is pleasure as well. Mrs. Chase. Thank you so much for inviting me, your home is quite lovely."

"Oh how charming you are, I see how you like him Annabeth . Thank you dear and it is no problem having you over. Well I have to finish making them meal, so why don't you go meet Fredrick."

"Alright, you are emberissing. Whay does everyone in the house think we are a couple?" Annabeth raises her arms starting to storm off.

"Dinner should be ready in an hour." Naomi yells after us.

_Since it is early, it is shorter. You will get a longer one on Saturday or Sunday. I love you guys and thanks for reading, please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, so I am on writers block for this story and I think I am just ending it with the last chapter, if you want to write an ending for it be my guest, but let me know you are, I really enjoyed writing this for you, but I think it is time to let it go. Thank you so much for reading and I love you all._


End file.
